1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to the field of simulation software such as, for example, video game simulation software, interactive news simulation software, etc. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a software platform, designed in a computer/video game format, to simulate strategies and disciplines of using real-life events such as modern-day conflict resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games and computer simulations are a revolutionary medium for entertainment and education and the technology of a new generation. According to published statistics as of early 2006 roughly 60% of Americans reported that they play video games, and 65% of college students were regular or occasional game players. The video game industry grossed over $10 billion in the US during 2005. Video games are interactive, immersive and experiential. They transport players to new places and allow them to explore, experiment and learn at their on pace.
Despite its unquestionable success with introducing groundbreaking technology to the masses, the commercial video game industry has received a lot of negative publicity in the media. The public criticism, whether justified or not, is focused at the shallow, violent and sexually explicit content that has become prevalent in the market today. This criticism has come from the U.S. government, institutions, parents and gamers alike. It has created a growing demand and interest in a different kind of video games—“Serious Games”—that deal with meaningful subject matter and teach more positive lessons.
The serious game market is one of the fastest growing sectors within the video game industry. It includes a variety of products that range from professional business training applications and military training simulations to mass distribution educational tutorial content. Furthermore, many organizations have realized the potential of using video games to reach young adults and convey serious social or political agendas.
A current example is “America's Army”, a highly successful multiplayer training simulation that is owned by the U.S. government and distributed as a global public relations initiative to help with U.S. Army recruitment. Another American private company, Kuma Reality Games, re-creates real-world conflicts in video game format using information culled from news accounts, military experts, US Department of Defense records and original research. Ache KumaWar website allows the player to download and participate in virtual military missions, which are just days or weeks old.
Both examples (America's Army and KumaWar) deal with the technological aspects of war and combat (“how we fight”), rather than their moral aspects (“why we fight”). They train the player in strategic and tactical army disciplines, resolving violent conflicts through conquest and military domination. In addition, they are one-sided in their content presentation. Thus, the success of these games drove developers in the Arab world to create ideological counterparts, such as Underash (a Syrian studio) or Hezbollah's “Special Force”. They present similar design concepts and gameplay, with the conflicting sides inverted.
The disclosure contained herein describes attempts to address the genuine need in alternative educational, professional and recreational software tools dealing with real-world conflicts.